garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Pig Key-Finder
Grotesque metis offspring of two Stargazers, recently Rited, comes to the area at the advice of her mentor, who's been here before. Hazmat's GarouMUSH logs tagged "pig". History Before St. Claire About nine years ago, a couple of Stargazers decided that the end of the world was probably nigh, that Western shifter society was fucked up, that Eastern shifter society was equally fucked up, that Gaia was doomed, let's be nihilists. About a year afterward, Pig was born and unceremoniously dumped into the lap of another Stargazer metis that they knew, a Ragabash named Flash. The Pig and the Shit-Eater -- it was almost a joke. Flash, who'd made a career out of laughing at himself (and making others do likewise), was not amused, and he made sure to pass along the names of his irresponsible tribemates; charach was one thing, abandoning all responsibility quite another. With the help of some rural Gnawer friends and their kin, Flash got set up in a small home outside the tiny (~200 population) town of Sumpter, Oregon, and Pig was raised surrounded by a lot of trees, with mountains in the distance, and a lot of sky. Also not much in the way of socialization except for one seriously oddball Ragabash who, despite his best intentions, found being locked to one place pretty fucking awful, really. The pair had visitors occasionally -- usually other Garou or kinfolk, sometimes a Corax or Mage or hedge wizard -- and Flash more or less stuffed the place with books. He did his best not to let on that he was restless and feeling kind of trapped and bored, but Pig figured it out and felt guilty about it. It came as quite a massive relief for both of them when Pig had her First Change in 2015, though the event brought about a big disappointment for the young Metis. Flash was pretty much normal in his human forms despite his ugly bat-like features in nonhuman forms, whereas in homid, Pig was still pretty fucking ugly. She could still pass for human, but it only took one field trip into what passed for downtown in Sumpter to demonstrate to her that human society wouldn't accept her as normal. Still, she could pass for human, and that was something; Flash wasted little time in introducing her to human things as well as working with her to finish her cub training. The last step was to meet up with some Bone Gnawers Flash knew in Portland, one of whom was a Theurge, to finish Pig's auspice training and give her a Rite of Passage. She was tasked with finding an object (an old hotel key) that Flash had hidden by enlisting the help of a local spirit. Pig spent weeks finding an spirit who would (and could) help her (a fox squirrel jaggling) and working out chiminage for it. When she presented the key to her mentor, he deed-named her Key-Finder and told her to keep it, that it would be a good fetish home one day. After that, they parted ways. Flash pointed her in the direction of the Sept of the Triquetral Accord and gave her a phone number by which she could send him a message if she needed him. And that was that. 2016 February: Pig arrives, is shown to the Edgewood safehouse on the Bawn, is checked for Wyrmtaint, and starts meeting people. November: Pig leaves the area without saying goodbye to anyone or giving any reason. Gallery Pighomid01b.jpg|Homid form in her usual attire. Pigcrinos-web.png|Crinos form with Dedicated coat. Stats and Sundry +Sheet +GMinfo METIS FLAW: Monstrous. Balance issues due to having a stubby tail are minimized in certain situations by having the Gift: Balance. Is hard of hearing on her left side (the side with the extra ear). No benefit or disadvantage to having tusks rather than fangs. PHYSICAL: No great shakes at fighting, though she has seen combat. Not especially athletic and relies primarily on the benefits of the Gift: Balance. SOCIAL: Raised almost entirely in isolation and poorly socialized. More comfortable talking to spirits than other people, and talking to less sentient spirits than the more complex ones. Somewhat perceptive of other people's emotions and feelings, though, primarily from being far more prone to watch and listen than speak. MENTAL: No formal human education, but is reasonably well-read and literate. Knows what one would expect of her rank and auspice in terms of Garou stuff. Very minor knowledge of other supernaturals, mostly that they exist. Category:Past PCsCategory:CliathCategory:MetisCategory:StargazersCategory:Theurge